


[Podfic] Give Me Your Hand

by iwillnotbecaged



Series: [Podfic] Reciprocity [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, M/M, Paranoia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillnotbecaged/pseuds/iwillnotbecaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bucky is injured on a mission, he attacks the medic who is trying to help him. Steve tries keep him from hurting anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Give Me Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Give Me Your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547872) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



This link should take to you to a Google drive mp3 file that you can download. If you have any problems accessing it, please let me know.

[Give Me Your Hand mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2s6yiZNpeGIR0JJbUZiTFJvYkU/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi [on tumblr](http://i-will-not-be-caged.tumblr.com)!


End file.
